Sneaky, Stubborn and Sick
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Sequel to Illnesses and drenchings and a birthday story for Sam 1. Scott is now ill and its Virgil's turn to look after him. Much to Scott's horror.
_**Sneaky, Stubborn and Sick**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Sadly I own squat but borrow for the enjoyment of myself and others._

 _This is the sequel to Illnesses and Drenchings. You probably don't have to read it to understand this but may help. Scott is now ill but Virgil is better and ready to take care of him much to Scott's horror. Happy Birthday Sam1. Hope you have an amazing day, you're such an awesome friend and so stubborn but I still love ya. Enjoy all._

Scott darted into his bathroom, shut the door and sneezed loudly. He hoped the closed door would be enough to stop the sound reaching his younger brother, asleep next door. He wasn't overly confident about it though. His brother had an uncanny ability to hear any sound that could be linked to illness. Gordon had once sneezed on the other side of the Island and Virgil had heard it.

He pushed the bathroom door and paused, listening for any sound of movement. Silence was all that greeted him and he sighed in relief. Hopefully the fever that had plagued his brother yesterday would keep the young artist in his bed for a few more hours. Moving across his room and to the door, he fought against the urge to cough. There was absolutely no way he could do that and not be heard. Swallowing hard, he opened the door and stepped out.

"Nice try," said a voice.

It startled the young pilot so much that he jumped, letting out a yelp of surprise, which, of course, he would later deny to his younger brothers. "Jeez, Virge, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Virgil was leant against the wall, arms folded and looking much better than he had the day before. "What's up, Scott?" he asked casually.

"Nothing," lied Scott.

"Really, so why did you hurtle into the bathroom faster than One at top speed?"

"Nature was calling bro, I had to go," replied Scott, trying to look as serious and believable as he could.

Virgil just stared at him, then gave him the look. This look - or the Doctor Death stare as Gordon had named it - never failed. Even their dad had been unable to stand it.

"Okay, fine, I was sneezing. Probably just inhaled some dust or something, now quit the death stare."

"Oh dust was it? So absolutely nothing to do with flying home wet then?" questioned the younger man, grinning slightly at the sudden look of surprise on his older brother's face.

"How do you know about that? John told you didn't he?"

Virgil just shrugged his shoulders. Before he could say anymore, Scott began to cough. Virgil instantly placed his hand on his brother's back and rubbed soothing circles until he was finished. He then held out a bottle of water.

"Thanks," said Scott, taking a drink.

"Still blaming it on dust?" questioned Virgil.

"Okay fine. I may have a cold coming on but it's nothing that needs you to go all Doctor mad on me."

Virgil grinned, "Oh I think I do. It's only fair. Now come on, down to sickbay," he said, grabbing Scott's arm before he could run off.

"What! No way. I only have a cold, Virge," complained Scott as his brother began to drag him away. He dug his heels in and forced Virgil to stop.

"That may be true but I just wanna listen to your chest then you can go," Virgil replied, calmly.

"Need a hand there, Virgil?" asked Gordon, walking over to them.

"No he does not, don't you have a thunderbird to clean?" said Scott, interrupting before Virgil could respond.

"No, I'm good and can help my brother if he needs me," he said, grinning at Virgil.

"How come you're not sick, you flew home wet as well," grumbled Scott as he found himself being dragged down to the sickbay.

"True but I didn't go swimming in my clothes or feel the necessity to smother Virgil yesterday," retorted Gordon, his grin widening.

Virgil suddenly grinned, "Yeah you could have what I had on top of a cold, definitely a trip to sickbay."

"I'm gonna kill you," Scott said to Gordon with a glare.

"You can try," replied Gordon and he patted Scott on the head, moving sharply as an arm came after him.

Whilst all this was going on, Scott had been oblivious to the fact that Virgil had been dragging him to the sickbay and now they stood at the door.

"I'm not going in there," said Scott, stubbornly.

"Yes you are, Scott," replied Virgil, his voice suddenly deadly calm. All the weariness was gone and that infamous stubborn streak was coming out in full force.

"No I'm not," he said shaking his head.

"You got two options bro. One, you can suck it up and go in with me or two, I'll have the others help me and if that involves sedating and restraining you, I'll do it."

"You wouldn't," said Scott but meeting his brother's eyes, he could see that Virgil meant every word. "Fine but am doing this under protest," he muttered as Virgil and Gordon led him through the door.

"As if you would do it any other way," said Virgil as he moved away to get everything he would need.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch Scott squirm, I have some laps to swim. You alright with him now?" asked Gordon turning to Scott.

Virgil held up the restraints, "Oh I can handle him," he replied.

Gordon just grinned at Scott and jogged out of the room.

"Come on klaxon, sound and get me out of this hell," Scott said quietly to himself.

Virgil overheard him though. "Even if it does, you can't go out on rescue, Scott. You're grounded until Brains or I declare you fit to fly," he said, walking back over.

"I have a cold and am perfectly capable of flying. With you grounded I have to be," said Scott, standing up.

Virgil just shoved him back down onto the bed. "I'm in a much better condition than you are right now so just shut up so I can check you over." Scott glared at his brother but for the moment was silent as Virgil checked his temperature. "Just as I thought, starts of a fever."

"What? Let me see that!" Scott demanded, not putting it past Virgil to make it worse than it was. Virgil just grinned and handed the thermometer to his brother. Scott was not happy to see that his temperature was in fact elevated.

"Happy now?" questioned Virgil. Scott rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "I just want to listen to your chest then you can leave but you need to rest and you're definitely grounded from duty," he explained as he grabbed the stethoscope.

Scott didn't bother protesting anymore, his brother had evidence now and would use that to get his way.

Virgil warmed the stethoscope as Scott lifted up his shirt, the slight sheen of sweat confirmed his brother was feverish. Luckily his chest was clear though. He probably had something similar to what Virgil had, only Scott was gonna fight this until the bitter end or his body gave up whichever came first. "Okay bro, you're free to leave but only to go and rest," he said as Scott jumped off the bed. "Oh and by rest I do not mean any work on Thunderbird One or any exercise in gym. I mean to rest and drink plenty of fluids, sat down!"

"But Virge I…."

"But Virge nothing, you knew better than to let me do anything when I was ill. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't do the same?"

Scott rolled his eyes at Virgil's clever play. Deep down though, he knew his brother was right. "Fine! Can I at least go in the lounge and rest?" he asked.

Virgil nodded, "Yes as long as you actually sit down to do something. I don't expect you to do nothing cos that's not you but just take it easy. Look over some plans for Dad or something."

* * *

A couple of hours later and Virgil headed into the lounge only to find his oldest brother asleep on the couch. He approached their father who was working quietly at his desk. "How long has he been asleep?" he asked softly.

"About an hour," replied Jeff a fond smile on his face as he looked at the peaceful form of his oldest son.

"Good maybe he'll sleep a couple more and wake up feeling better," muttered Virgil. "Where are the others?"

"Gordon is in the pool and John has gone for a run along the beach so why don't you go rest for a bit as well. You're still getting over being ill yourself," said Jeff, standing up and approaching his middle son.

"Nah I'm okay but I might grab a shower. Are you sure you're okay with grumpy over there?" asked Virgil, grinning at his oldest brother.

"Oh yes, I have plenty of experience dealing with Mr Stubborn."

Virgil grinned at his father than jogged off to his room. Grabbing what he needed he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He was really looking forward to this. After being ill he longed to feel the hot water stream over his body. As soon as the water was hot enough, he stripped off his clothes and got in. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back off his face and allowing the water to run down his back. He was soon scrubbed clean but lingered in the shower, watching as the water ran down his body. Leaning his head back he allowed it to wash away all the remaining aches of yesterday.

* * *

Scott awoke to find himself alone in the lounge. His eyes darted around the room stopping at the light fixtures leading to One's silo. He longed to go in there and finish up some maintenance he had started before getting ill. There was no one around though so maybe he could just sneak off for a bit. Taking one last look around - particularly around the piano - he made his way to the entrance. Grasping the light fittings, he heard the mechanism whirr and then it stopped. He stepped away and then tried again but yet again the entrance would not open.

"What the hell?"

"Language Scott," said Jeff coming into the room. He had a small black device in his hand that Scott didn't recognise but he instantly figured it had something to do with him being unable to access the silo.

"What is that?" he asked.

"This is something Brains invented. It gives me remote access to just about everything on the Island. Including the access panels to the silos when someone is not supposed to be in there," he explained, walking over. "Now I believe your brother gave you strict instructions that you were to rest and not work on Thunderbird One," he continued as Scott continued to eye up the panel.

"I'm fine, Dad," he replied.

Jeff rolled his eyes at his stubborn eldest son. "Scott, I have known you all your life and I can clearly see the flush to your cheeks, the sheen of sweat on your forehead and the fact that you can barely stand so want to rephrase that answer?"

As much as Scott longed to deny it, he did feel rather rough. His head was starting to pound and he did feel rather weak in the legs. "Okay maybe not fine but I'll be alright. It will only take half an hour then I can rest all you want."

Jeff shook his head saying nothing. He didn't need to, the look on his face was enough to make Scott realise he was losing this battle. It was then the panel to One swung open, allowing Virgil and Gordon to enter the room. Both were in overalls and a streak of grease ran across the younger brother's face.

"All done Dad," said Virgil, wiping the grease off his hands with a cloth.

"What were you doing?" asked Scott, hating the idea of anyone touching his baby but him.

"We were giving One a face lift. I thought a nice bright orange would really make her sparkle," replied Gordon.

"You were what?" said Scott, staggering back slightly at his brother's words or possibly his own illness, he wasn't sure.

"Scott, ignore him. We were just finishing that maintenance so you didn't need to," said Virgil, stepping up to his brother and pushing him gently onto the couch. "How are you feeling?"

He was about to say he was fine when he saw the look on his father's face and hesitated, "Just a little tired," he replied resignedly.

"Hmm I'd add, feverish, weak and a headache to that list wouldn't you Virgil?" queried Jeff walking over.

Virgil studied his brother closely and could see that his father was right, "I agree." He walked over to the piano and grabbed a small bag from inside the seat. Walking back over, Scott could see it was a medical kit.

"Not again, Virge," argued Scott.

Gordon couldn't help but laugh at the look on his oldest brother's face. "Now Scotty, let Dr Virge do his job, there's a good boy."

Scott swung to glare at his brother and instantly regretted it as his head swam alarmingly. He was grateful to be sat down. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths and the feeling passed.

"Gordon, go and get cleaned up," ordered Jeff, knowing his brother didn't need any of Gordon's joking.

Scott decided to co-operate with Virgil this time and save himself the argument. Virgil checked his temperature to see it was higher than earlier but not dangerously so. His chest still remained clear and he could see nothing else worrying. He pulled out some tablets from the pack and handed them to Scott.

"Are they sedatives?" asked Scott, suddenly suspicious. He wouldn't put it past Virge to do that.

"Nope they'll bring down your fever and ease the headache. You don't need sedatives, your body is ready to let you sleep," Virgil replied, seeing that Scott's eyes were getting heavy.

Scott swallowed them down and then stood up but slowly. "I'm going to bed seen as I can't do anything else."

"Let's go," said Virgil, wrapping his arm around his brother.

"I can walk you know," he replied, though he wasn't sure that was strictly true.

Virgil grinned, knowing Scott couldn't. "Well, just humour the medic then."

"Fine," muttered Scott and they made their way to the door.

"Sleep well son," called Jeff, knowing that Virgil would get Scott to his bed.

"You sure you didn't sedate me?" asked Scott, leaning heavily against his brother as they reached his room.

"I'm sure," replied Virgil. He led Scott to the bed and his brother sank down onto it. He was only dressed in shorts and a t-shirt so Virgil left him as he was. "It's your own body you're fighting, not a sedative. Few more hours sleep and you'll be fine like I was," he added as he laid a light blanket over him.

"This is all your fault," Scott said sleepily and gave into his body. His eyes closed and within minutes he was asleep.

"Of course," whispered Virgil fondly and he quietly left the room. Just as he closed the door, he heard a sneeze but knew it hadn't come from Scott. He followed the sound back to the lounge.

"Not you too," he sighed as Gordon sneezed again. This was going to be a long few days.

Jeff walked over and wrapped his arm around the young artist. "It's okay son, I've seen you all down at once. We can handle this." They then both walked over to Gordon.

"Oh you're coming nowhere near me with any sort of torture device," shouted Gordon and made for the door.

"Here we go again."


End file.
